


Scent of You

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Polygrumps, Razzabang - Freeform, Scent Kink, ShipGrumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Barry misses Dan while he's on tour.





	

Dan had been on tour for a while and Barry was really missing him. He’d been able to go on tour with him before but this time he needed to stay at home. Barry was happy for his friends, and didn’t mind that he was at home as opposed to travelling. Dan made sure to call at some point, sometimes waking Barry up due to time differences, but that didn’t matter. Barry was happy to hear about how the show went and what the state he, Arin and a few others were touring in was like. He liked knowing that Dan was still thinking of him.

The think that was bothering Barry, other than the fact that he was missing Dan, which was a given, was how horny he was. Sure, he could just jerk off, and he had plenty of times now, but he just missed Dan, the way he felt, the way he sounded, the way he smelt. They’d tried having sex over Skype but a lot of the time Dan was sharing a room with someone else and it still wasn’t the same.

Barry sighed, deciding to do some laundry, since he hadn’t since Dan left, as an attempt stop thinking about how much he was missing his boyfriend. As he was collecting up clothes he came across one of Dan’s t-shirts that had been thrown on the small table they had in their shared bedroom, probably when they were having sex. Just to be sure that it needed washing and not just hanging up Barry gave it a sniff.

It smelt nice, not clean, but it smelt like Dan, the deodorant he used, as well as his sweat. The scent was calming to Barry but it made him miss Dan more. He could also feel his dick getting hard and he couldn’t ignore it. Laundry was going to have to wait.

Barry removed his own shirt, going to put Dan’s shirt on, but then he feels guilty. It’s weird because he’s worn Dan’s shirts before, by accident most of the time, but this time he feels that he needs permission, so he grabs his phone and calls Dan, hoping he isn’t doing anything important.

“Hey Care Bear,” Dan answered almost immediately and Barry smiles at the lame nickname Dan gave him years ago as a joke, but it just seemed to stick.

“Hey, how’s it going? You’re in Philly today right?” Barry acted as if he didn’t know, in reality he’d memorised the tour schedule.

“Yeah, it’s so weird being back here, nice but strange. How are things back home?”

“Good. I caught Ross making out with Brian the other day though which I didn’t need to say that. Suzy’s been missing Arin so I’ve been helping her with videos to cheer her up.”

“Okay, not to skip over the fact that you’re such a kind person but Ross and Brian finally got together and I wasn’t there for it! I’ve been bugging Brian about it for ages the fucker would make a move when I’m not there.”

Barry could hear the smile on Dan’s face as he was complaining. Honestly everyone had been waiting for the pair to get together for close to a year now.

“So anyway, is there any particular reason you called? Not that I don’t love hearing from you.”

Barry blushed and stumbled on his words for a moment before composing himself.

“Um, well I’ve just been missing you a lot and I found on of your shirts and I was wondering if maybe, well the bed doesn’t smell like you anymore and I wanted to y’know?”

Barry was speaking so fast it was a miracle that Dan understood any of that.

“Are you really asking if you can sleep in my shirt? Bear you can do that any time you like.”

Barry felt his cheek’s go from a dusty pink colour to bright red.

“No, well yeah, but there was something… else I would like to do…” Barry trailed off, a bit too embarrassed to actually say what he wanted to do.

Dan laughed, only Barry would call to check if it was okay to jerk off while wearing his shirt.

“Of course that’s okay, in fact it’s pretty hot I wish I could see but I’m sharing a room with Brent tonight. Have fun though babe.”

“I… I will,” Barry replied shyly and Dan almost cooed at how cute he was.

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later Care Bear. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Barry smiled before hanging up and tossing his phone on the bed. He then took his shirt off and put Dan’s on. It was a little tight due to Dan having practically no body fat but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Barry then removed his jeans and got comfortable, lying on Dan’s side of the bed that barely smelt of him anymore. Barry could feel the dip where Dan slept and he felt so dirty doing this but Dan was okay with it and it was turning him on.

Barry slipped his boxers off and slowly began to stroke his cock, teasing himself like Dan loved to. The scent of Dan was right under his nose and Barry could imagine it was Dan doing this and he picked up the pace. He tried to imitate the way Dan jerked him off, using his left hand instead and bringing his right one to his balls, giving them a soft tug and squeeze. It was something Barry never knew he liked until he and Dan got together, the slight pain it brought. Dan wasn’t a fan of causing a lot of pain, not that Barry had ever thought about anything more, but when Barry responded well to it, saying that the little bit of pain turned him on Dan couldn’t help but continue doing it until Barry came from just having his balls played with, but that wasn’t what Barry had planned for tonight.

Instead Barry took a deep breath, inhaling Dan’s scent before slowly bringing his hand down to his asshole and playing with the rim, not going any further because he’d forgotten to get the lube out and he was too filled with lust to stop.

As he teased his hole and stoked his cock Barry continued to take in Dan’s scent and soon he was coming all over the t-shirt, some cum almost reached his chin and Barry laughed in a blissed-out haze.

When he had gotten out of his post orgasm headspace Barry grabbed his phone and took some pictures and sent them to Dan with the caption ‘Sorry you missed the show”. Not even a few seconds later he got a picture in reply of Dan’s jean covered crotch and it was obvious that he had a boner.

“Well I have a show of my own to do in two minutes you ass!”

Barry laughed and sent a picture of his smiling face and wished Dan a good show before putting his phone down and laying down to get some sleep, knowing that Dan would call him after the show.


End file.
